Shaman of Starr
by Riddle Road
Summary: A new class is to be taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The teacher - a young girl who graduated there only two years prior. What changes will she bring about? SS/OC


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, I regret to inform you, is not mine, nor is   
Snape, though for all the world I'd really really like him to be. ^_^   
Honestly I've not a clue what degree of insanity I may take this fic to,   
but it may rate a 9.0 on my weird-shit-o'meter. Did I mention I stole that   
line from MIB? Well I did. I probably stole all your ideas too, for all I   
know. In fact, even any magical information hereso provided I probably   
pulled off wicca.com. Figures, ne? So anyway... here goes.  
Claimer: Seera is mine. Starr is mine. Silvera and all things pertaining   
to the Angel Palace, Junja-uta, and whatever other madness is MINE!   
Honestly, don't touch it because I really do enjoy writing my favorite   
original story characters into fanfics and I don't want you claiming them   
cuz they aren't yours. Ha! :D  
AN: Yes, I'm a cynical bitch who likes to cuss, what's that to you? Yes,   
this is probably an unconventional mary sue. Do I care? No. I'm being   
featured in my school's newspaper because I'm a freaking harry potter fan   
who can pass as Hermione or Ginny as fast as anything (aka naturally   
brown, dyed red hair, easily made bushy as hell). What's even better is   
that I'm the most Slytherin person I know besides my friend Julie.   
Actually, we about tie. It's special to some degree too considering my   
other friends rate as being Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff. Hell, Lauren is   
as freaking loyal as they come.  
But I digress. What I'm actually here to say is that for crying out loud,   
it's rated PG-13 for a reason! I cuss, I'm smart-alecky, and I'm pairing a   
minor with a... not minor. Actually, she's only a minor until august...   
whatever. So yea, um, on with it!  
Setting: Hogwarts Castle  
Date: *counts* if the birthday is... umm... mid-july, 2005  
Our person of the moment: Professor Severus Snape  
Our fic: following  
***Shaman of Starr***  
Prologue: Sweetfish  
  
A black-haired professor glared down the train tracks at Hogsmeade   
Junction. Unlike some teachers, Severus Snape preferred to stay at the   
school during the quiet summer months, where he could work in peace with   
only other teachers to annoy him.   
  
This year, though, things were going to be different. A new teacher of   
muggle descent but magickal background was coming, to teach classes   
focusing on herb- and stone-healing, celestial and elemental magicks, and   
among other things: shamanistic potion brewing.  
  
Snape didn't really have anything against this new addition to the   
Hogwarts faculty, but a few simple details adverted him to a   
slightly-beyond-aloof point that made him once again wish that Dumbledore   
had not volunteered him to meet her at the station.  
  
The problem: she was a former student of his. In Slytherin, for that   
matter, and the youngest of her class - graduating at the tender age of   
fifteen. He hadn't seen her for over two years, and during that time she   
had obviously gone out to master the finer points of something that was   
considered a religion in the muggle world - wicca.  
  
He was deep in thought about how to improve a new form of mandrake   
fertilizer (as had been requested of him by Professor Sprout), when the   
train pulled in. People boarded and left, and suddenly his thoughts were   
interrupted by a richly melodic soprano voice heavily laden with a   
scottish accent.  
  
"Professor Snape!" He looked up and found himself locking gazes with a   
pair of purple eyes. "You old nut, what the hell are you doing here?" He   
broke his stare and stood, marking the page of a potions text he hadn't   
really been reading.  
  
"I was asked by Dumbledore to meet you here. I haven't the slightest idea   
why." The girl pushed her mass of wavy red hair behind her and shrugged.  
  
"Probably to keep you from spending the entire summer on school grounds.   
Nine to ten there was a bet you'd only leave for potion ingredients."   
Snape shot daggers in his former student's direction with his eyes, but   
she seemed not to notice. He had forgotten that her main Slytherin trait   
was an absolute lack of tact. "And he probably sent you in particular   
because you were my head of house." Then again, that wasn't to say she   
wasn't immensely clever. "That or he just likes to mess with you." She   
grinned, showing a row of perfect white teeth.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd prefer we get back to the school as soon as   
possible." He replied icily. The girl rolled her eyes and slung her pack   
about to her back.  
  
"Whatever you say." She quickly hailed a buggy. "What are you working on   
now, eh?"  
  
"Not as if it's any of your buisness, but I'm currently improving a   
mandrake fertilizer. Now I'd kindly like to be left to my thoughts." The   
girl shrugged again and looked off to the side at nothing in particular,   
as one will often do when riding in a car, bus, or the like. Across the   
asile, Snape gave up trying to think of some ingredient he hadn't already   
and resigned himself to a quick look-over of his former student.  
  
Not particularily tall, wavy red hair to just past her shoulderblades,   
pale skin and striking violet eyes flecked with green and occasionally   
gold. She was, at that moment, wearing a forest green tunic over a brown   
shirt and hose, with a hooded green cape to match. Leather boots plated   
with what appeared to be gold reached her knees and gold-plated gauntlets   
adorned her hands. The cape and tunic sparkled in a shaft of sunlight,   
revealing interwoven copper strands.  
  
The buggy stopped, and only then did Snape realize he'd ended up staring   
at the girl for the entire ride. She jumped down and cocked her head at   
him.  
  
"Sweetfish." She stated simply.  
  
"Pardon?" Snape replied without sounding as confused as he was.  
  
"Sweetfish. Add sweetfish to the fertilizer and the mandrakes should do   
very well. G'day, Professor." She nodded her head and headed through the   
giant main doors of Hogwarts. Snape stood still a moment, shocked; then   
muttered,  
  
"Good day, Miss Luminos." 


End file.
